


Blue

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, how does one tag, uh, vlogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Lance makes vlogs at the suggestion of the all-knowing Space Uncle Coran™





	1. Volg #1: Time

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one of these for all of the paladins. what do you guys think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes his first vlog and that's basically it [now edited]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing these notes months after I first posted this because I now have found the motivation and storyline for this. I have two other stories going for Voltron at the moment, so this won't be super frequent. It shouldn't be too long, though, because this will be almost completely cannon compliant [with me filling in a few holes, of course.]. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the edited first chapter.

~~{BEEP. BEEP.}~~

 

"Is this thing on?" Lance poked at the recorder. Squinting at the screen, he shrugged. "Well, there's a light on, so I guess so." He sighed and stretched. "Ok. Well, hi, I'm Lance, Paladin of the amazing blue lion. You know, the coolest lion for the coolest Paladin!" He grinned and shot finger guns at the camera. 

"Ok, well, anyway, I'm currently..." He paused, a confused look on his face. "Seventeen, I think. I don't really know if my birthday already happened. That's the problem with living in a huge castle-ship. It's kind of hard to keep up with earth times. It's pretty boring too. That's why I'm making this, actually. I didn't really have anything else to do, and the others were getting annoyed, so Coran suggested to try making a vlog diary or whatever." Lance just stared around the room, not knowing quite what to say for once. 

"Um, so, I'm seve-wait, I just said that." He groaned and palmed his eyes. "Why is this so haaaard?" He flopped on his back onto his bed. "I don't know why I'm doing this. It's not like anyone's going to see these, and I'm sure not gonna wanna watch these back again." Shrugging, he said more to himself than to the camera, "Maybe I'll be able to show these to my family some day. We have to go back at some point, right?"

     After a moment, he sat back up and said, "We haven't had another battle in a while. Or maybe it was yesterday. I don't know, time's a mess in my head. It's just insane, ya' know? I mean, one minute I'm convincing Hunk to sneak out of the Garrison, and the next, I'm in the middle of a crazy intergalactic war against purple alien furries!" He sighed and scratched his head. 

"I guess I shouldn't complain. Defender of the universe and all that. Whatever. I just wanted to be a pilot and make something of my own for myself." He looked somber for a moment, but seemed to quickly bounced back to his normal self. "Well, I don't really have anything else to say. This is harder than it looks!"

"Well, until next time." He smiled and waved at the camera. 

 

~~{BEEP. BEEP.}~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscribe to pewdiepie
> 
> unsubscribe from t-series
> 
> dislike youtube rewind
> 
> and stay alive ||-//
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	2. Vlog #2: Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET I'M ALIVE  
> or am I  
> [I am]  
> [I hope]
> 
> anyway,,, I am so so sorry for how long it has taken me to update this. I know finally have an idea of where I want to take this story, and I'm in it for the long run. I will be going through the end of season 2 through after season 8 with Lance's vlogs. Obviously, I will be writing about things that may or may not be in cannon, but there are of course a lot of things that happen off-screen, so that's what i'll be filling in. after season eight stuff will of course be all my creative liberties, including any ships/character arcs. the post-s8 arc will not be very long to clarify. 
> 
> ok, onto the chapter. sorry for the long note.

~~{BEEP. BEEP.}~~

 

 ~~~~"Hello again," Lance said, as the recorder blinked to life. He was missing the normal shine in his eyes and glow to his skin, instead having dark circles under his eyes and a sunken posture.

     "Shiro... Shiro's gone. We were fighting Zarkon, and we beat him, but Shiro... He disappeared." Lance's voice cracked, and he paused for a moment. "There was no sign of him anywhere. He's just... gone." Lance swiped at his eyes, looking away. His jaw clenched in an obvious attempt to keep his composure. 

     "The team's a mess. Especially Keith. He wa-is, is the closest to Shiro. He's the one who knew Shiro before we saved him from the Garrison. I think they were like brothers." He brought his feet up onto the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. 

     "I miss my brothers. I wonder what they're doing now. I hope they're ok." He was silent for a bit, resting his chin on his knees. He took a deep breath and let the side of his head rest on his knees instead. 

     "Keith's been training and searching for Shiro almost non-stop. We're all pretty worried about him. Coran has been trying to get him to chill out, but he won't stop. Hunk, Pidge and I have tried to get him to join us for a sleepover in the observatory, but he keeps brushing us off. Maybe we can convince him soon. Hopefully before he runs himself into the ground." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm worried about him."

     "I think I'm gonna see what Coran is up to. Maybe he can give me something to do."

     Lance sat up, letting his legs hang off the edge of the bed again. He stared into the camera, before looking away and turning it off.

 

~~{BEEP. BEEP.}~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub to pewds

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short. the others hopefully will be longer.  
> as always, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
